


Pastel Princesses

by Fierylibraa26



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Day out with his boys, M/M, fluffy fluff, i don’t know how to tag, stanlonbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierylibraa26/pseuds/Fierylibraa26
Summary: Mike treats his baby boys on a nice day out





	Pastel Princesses

Mikes POV

  Both Bill and Stan were asleep in our room. I was currently cooking breakfast when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and it was Stan.

”Morning Kitten” I said 

“Morning Dove” he replied

 He wrapped his arms around me and I kissed his forehead. 

“Are you making your blueberry pancakes?” Stan asked pouting at me. I chuckled

”Yes I am, I just hope chickadee wakes up before they get cold” 

Stan smiles and sat at the table. Just then, Bill came downstairs.

”Hi chickadee” Stan said 

“Morning kitten” he said kissing Stan’s cheek.

I realized that they both only wore one of my sweatshirts which were way too big on them and panties underneath.

”Today, I’m treating you both to a nice day out” I told them.

“Why?” Bill asked

”Because I love you both and you always do so much for me” 

I placed the pancakes on the plates and gave them to each of them.

”Here you go” I said 

“Thank you” they said in unison

They ate their food and when they finished I washed their plates. 

They went to go brush their teeth and when they were done came downstairs hand in hand. 

“So what do you have planned today Dove?” Stan asked 

“Well first I’m gonna take you shopping because you need new adorable outfits, then I’m taking you to get your nails done.” I told them.

They both grinned at me.

Bill got up and pecked my lips before going to get ready and Stan did the same. I went upstairs to change in a sweatshirt and jeans and waited until they were done. 

 They came downstairs, Bill wearing an adidas crop top and high waisted black shorts and white adidas, Stan was wearing a light pink crop top and light blue high waisted shorts and white adidas. 

“You both look amazing” I told them 

They smiled and I pulled Bill in for a kiss before doing the same to Stan.

We left the house and we drove to the mall. 

We went to different stores like Forever 21 and H&M and Zara etc. They both looked so happy and that’s what I live for. When they finished, we drove to the nail salon.

We walked in and they chose their colors, Bill had pastel pink and Stan had pastel blue. My pretty pastel boys.

It took them awhile since they got stiletto acrylic nails but it was worth the wait. 

When they finished, they came up to me happily showing off their newly manicured nails.

I took each of their hands and we left the salon. We were walking back to the car when Stan spoke up.

”Thanks for today Mikey” he said 

“Yeah, it was amazing” Bill said 

“Anything for my pretty pastel princesses”

“We love you Dove” Bill said 

“I love you guys too”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed


End file.
